


[Podfic] So Sane It's Driving Me Crazy by Tryslora

by fire_juggler



Series: [Podfic] Tryslora's Marcus/Percy Holiday 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Dirty Talk, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Ribbons, Schmoop, Sex Under the Christmas Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Percy is alone for the first time on Christmas Eve, and bumps into someone completely unexpected, resulting in a strange night, and a magical morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So Sane It's Driving Me Crazy by Tryslora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Sane It's Driving Me Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630386) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Recorded for [The Harry Potter Podfic Fest 2016](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com). Many thanks to Tryslora for giving Blanket Permission to record podfic ♥
> 
> (Also fills the "Non-Sequential" square on my Podfic_Bingo card :D)

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/so_sane_its_driving_me_crazy.mp3)

## Length:

01:04:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/so_sane_its_driving_me_crazy-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 59.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/so_sane_its_driving_me_crazy-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 30.7 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[10 Minutes of beautifully relaxing music, by Paul Collier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtqeomC_0ko)  
---|---


End file.
